1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the art of electrical connectors and, particularly to a memory card connector able to prevent a card inserted therein from sliding off.
2. Background of the Invention
Memory cards are known in the art and contain intelligence in the form of a memory circuit or other electronic program. Some form of card reader reads the information or memory stored on the card. Such cards are used in many applications in today's electronic society, including video cameras, digital still cameras, smartphones, PDA's, music players, ATMs, cable television decoders, toys, games, PC adapters, multi-media cards and other electronic applications. Typically, a memory card includes a contact or contact array for connection through a card connector to a card reader system and then to external equipment. The connector readily accommodates insertion and removal of the card to provide quick access to the information and program on the card. The card connector includes contacts for yieldingly engaging the contact array of the card.
Referring to FIG. 3, a memory card connector 8 comprises a housing 80, a plurality of contacts 90 received in the housing 80, a securing member 50 anchored in the housing 80, a pair of retention plate 70 inserted in housing 80, and a pair of switch contacts arranged in the housing 80. The housing 80 defines a bottom wall 800, a sidewall 801, a receiving space cooperatively formed by the bottom wall 800 and the sidewall 801. The switch contacts comprise a first switch 61 contact and a second switch contact 62. The first contact 61 received in a rear end the housing 80 and extends inwardly in a lengthwise direction of the housing 80, the second switch contact 62 received in a front end of the housing 80 and extends towards the rear end of the housing 80 for engaging with the first switch contact 61. The first switch contact 61 is disposed above the second switch contact 62 and vertical to the second switch contact 62. In assembly, the memory card is inserted into the housing 80, the first switch contact 61 is pressed downwardly for electrically connecting with the second switch contact 62, so the card is electrically connected with the other electrical component.
Unfortunately, problems continue to be encountered with memory card connectors which have a first contact disposed in a rear end of the housing. When the memory card is inserted into the housing, the first switch will exert a force, which can push the card rearward thereby leading the circuit open between the card and the other component. The present invention is directed to solving these problems.